Blank SpaceOut Of The Woods
by Srta. Gomez
Summary: Historia AU Swanqueen. ¿Qué pasa cuando una chica de la pijería neoyorkina comienza un "algo" con un chico sencillo más joven que ella? ¿Cuál puede ser el resultado de esa relación? ¿Durará? ¿Fracasará? Si quieres saber más, sólo tiene que seguir leyendo.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen de la historia: Empezamos con la canción Blank Space, de Taylor Swift. Edward (versión masculina de Emma) comienza un verano a trabajar en una urbanización de Upper East Side, como vigilante a sus dieciséis años, y en cuanto se cruza con Regina, la heredera de la fortuna Mills, (en esta hsitoria Zelena no está) comienzan una extraña relación. En esta parte de la historia, para que os hagáis una idea, será como Blaire Waldorf, de Gossip Girl, y vestirá como Taylor Swift en la era Red y 1985. Por otra parte, en Out Of The Woods, situada unos cinco o seis años más tarde, vemos que la vida de ambos ha cambiado, y el fatídico final de su relación.**

**Disclaimer: Ni las canciones ni la serie me pertenecen en absoluto. Lo único de mi autoría es esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

_Nice to meet you_

_Where you been?_

_I could show you incredible things_

_Magic, madness, heaven, sin_

_Saw you there and I thought "oh my god_

_Look at that face, you look like my next mistake"_

_Love's a game, wanna play?_

Fue en verano la primera vez que le vio. Era un chico sencillo que se iba a dedicar a vigilar de día la urbanización en la que vivía. Desde ese momento, Regina se encaprichó del joven rubio que velaba por la seguridad de todos aquellos niños pijos y sus críos consentidos.

Para ella, todo era un juego; al menos al principio. Tres años de edad los separaban. Ella podía hacer cosas que él no podía. Ella podía comprar alcohol, tabaco, llevarlo a fiestas, darle sexo. Todo fue mágico ese verano. Pero también fue una locura. Y también el cielo. Un cielo con pecados.

La morena ya había tenido varios novios, sabía del tipo que era Edward, pero no le importó. Supo que ese era su siguiente error, otro manchurrón más en su historial amoroso. Pero claro, ella al principio, creía que todo aquello era sólo un juego

_New money, suit and tie_

_I can read you like a magazine_

_Ain't it funny rumors fly?_

_And I know you heard about me_

_So hey, let's be friends_

_I'm dying to see how this one ends_

_Grab your passport and my hand_

_I could make the bad guys good for a weekend_

Cogió dinero y le compró trajes nuevos, le cambió el peinado, le hizo aparentar ser otro niño pijo. Sabía tal y como iba a reaccionar el chiquillo, y le era divertido. Era solo... otra presa. Le divertía ver al Edward palidecer cuando oía en una de esas hipócritas fiestas que era sólo otro más para la heredera de la fortuna Mills. El pobre ponía un cara...él pensaba que eran sólo amigos. Amigos con mucho derecho a roce, pero amigos al fin y al cabo. Y ella sabía los rumores que habían entorno a su persona, y que él lo había oído. "Sólo somos amigos" confirmaba ella entre las sábanas.

Y como amigos que eran, en ese corto verano, fueron a Europa, a Asia, al fin del mundo y al comienzo de este mismo. Sólo necesitaban un pasaporta cada uno. Pero sin embargo, lo más divertido eran los modales. El rubio aprendió rápidamente a comportarse como alguien con dinero. Él, que siempre había sido un chico malo... y que se volvía bueno con ella.

_So it's gonna be forever_

_Or it's gonna go down in flames_

_You can tell me when it's over_

_If the high was worth the pain_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_Cause you know I love the players_

_And you love the game_

Pero esos tres meses también tuvieron sus peleas. A un día se decían que durarían por siempre, y al otro que se odiaban. Pero siempre, que el dolor merecía la pena, pues habían sido felices. Regina tenía una larga lista de exnovios, y todos coincidían en que era una histérica, neurótica, bipolar, maniática, etc. Y Edward creía poseer el control de la situación, pensando que él era el director de aquel juego y la morena una simple jugadora más. Qué equivocado estaba.

_Cause we're young and we're reckless_

_We'll take this way too far_

_It'll leave you breathless_

_Or with a nasty scar_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_But I got a blank space baby_

_And I'll write your name_

"Somos jóvenes. Tenemos tiempo de equivocarnos" se repetía mentalmente el chico todo el tiempo, y más aún cuando se daba cuenta de que a veces iban muy lejos, o de que aquello que le dejaba sin aliento, le acabaría dejando cicatriz. Ed sabía que la lista de examantes era larga, muy larga. Pero por el momento, y a sabiendas de que la niñita caprichosa estaba loca, lo único que le importaba, era que había sitio en esa lista para el nombre de Edward Swan.

_Cherry lips_

_Crystal skies_

_I could show you incredible things_

_Stolen kisses, pretty lies_

_You're the king baby I'm your queen_

_Find out what you want_

_Be that girl for a month_

_But the worst is yet to come_

_Oh no_

Labios rojos y cielo azul era todo lo que podía ver. Besos robados en el coche patrulla, mentiras a los estirados padres de Gina. Ella era apodada como la Reina Malvada, y era su reina. Cuando estaban juntos, él era bueno, ella mala. O quizás sólo diferente a como todos la conocían. Pero lo peor vino al final del verano. OH; DIOS; ¡MIO!

_Screaming, crying, perfect storms_

_I could make all the tables turn_

_Rose garden filled with thorns_

_Keep you second guessing like oh my god_

_Who is she? I get drunk on jealousy_

_But you'll come back each time you leave_

_Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream_

Esa pelea fue increíble. Gritaron, lloraron, se lanzaron cosas… afuera llovía, y el ramo de rosas quedó destrozado. Mills, maestra de la manipulación, hasta que Swan se cansó de ser el malo de la historia. Se sentía traicionado, engañado, idiota. Ella no parecía la misma de antes, en absoluto. Se preguntaba qué había pasado, si había sido por sus celos...

Él volvía siempre. Pues sin ella, las pesadillas no le abandonaban. "Es una pesadilla vestida de sueño" le dijo uno de esos patanes que tuvo ella por novio. Pero Ed prefería esa pesadilla, que a veces, era un dulce sueño

_Boys only want love if it's torture_

_Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn you_

_Boys only want love if it's torture_

_Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn you_

Ella ya se lo advirtió en una ocasión. Le dijo, que ella sería una tortura, que sufriría. "Ahora no me reclames nada" replicaba siempre Gina. Al fin y al cabo... Edward se lo había buscado.

* * *

_Looking at it now_  
_It all seems so simple_  
_We were lying on your couch_  
_I remember_  
_You took a Polaroid of us_  
_Then discovered_  
_The rest of the world was black and white_  
_But we were in screaming color_  
_And I remember thinking…_

Y, tras escaparse la joven a sus diecinueve años de edad de su casa, con un huérfano más joven, dejando a su familia sin heredera del imperio familiar...

Pensando en le pasado, se marcharon a un pequeño pueblo de en ese momento parecía tan simple... Descansaban tan tranquilos en el sofá cuando sacaron esa foto de ellos juntos, y pensaban en un mundo en colores, sin darse cuenta de que el resto del universo era de color blanco y negro.

_Are we out of the woods yet?_  
_Are we out of the woods yet?_  
_Are we out of the woods yet?_  
_Are we out of the woods?_  
_Are we in the clear yet?_  
_Are we in the clear yet?_  
_Are we in the clear yet?_  
_In the clear yet, good._  
_Are we out of the woods yet?_  
_Are we out of the woods yet?_  
_Are we out of the woods yet?_  
_Are we out of the woods?_  
_Are we in the clear yet?_  
_Are we in the clear yet?_  
_Are we in the clear yet?_  
_In the clear yet, god._  
_Are we out of the woods?_

Pero pronto las peleas volvieron. Uno de los dos se escapaba al pequeño bosque de aquel pequeño pueblo, y cuando uno de los dos se recargaba en un árbol y se calmaba, era cuando se daba cuenta que, en el fondo todo estaba bien. Porque estaba bien, ¿no?

_Looking at it now_  
_Last December, we were built to fall apart_  
_Then fall back together_  
_Your necklace hanging from my neck_  
_The night we couldn't quite forget_  
_When we decided_  
_To move the furniture so we could dance_  
_Baby, like we stood a chance_  
_Two paper airplanes flying, flying…_  
_And I remember thinking_

Ambas partes recordaban antes de Diciembre, su primera ruptura oficial, y como ambos cayeron junto al otro. Gina recordaba cómo el cisne que Ed tenía colgaba de su cuello. No podía olvidar como, agotando una segunda oportunidad, movieron los muebles del pequeño estudio que habían ocupado, y bailaron bajo el móvil de aviones de papel que fabricaron juntos.  
_  
_

_Remember when you hit the brakes too soon_  
_Twenty stitches in a hospital room_  
_When you started crying_  
_Baby, I did too_  
_But when the sun came up_  
_I was looking at you_  
_Remember when we couldn't take the heat_  
_I walked out, I said "I'm setting you free"_  
_But the monsters turned out to be just trees_  
_When the sun came up_  
_You were looking at me._  
_You were looking at me… Oh_  
_You were looking at me._  
_I remember._  
_Oh, I remember..._

Recordaba la morena como, aquel día que discutieron...

Aquel día, en el hospital, Gina no le dio importancia al accidente, pensando que Ed se recuperaría. Recordaba que al salir el sol, le dijo que le liberaba de la Reina Malvada. Recordaba como, corrió hasta morir de dolor, y tras apoyarse en un árbol, la fatal noticia llegó. Recordó en ese momento su cara de paz, tan angelical como el primer día. Y lloró al pensar que su pequeño jamás conocería al formidable hombre que fue su padre.

* * *

**En fin, aquí está el final. ¿Os gustó? ¿Os disgustó? Sea cual sea vuestra idea, crítica, opinión, etc, podeís expresarla con total sinceridad y libertad. Gracias por leer ;)**


	2. Innocence - Avril Lavigne

_Volviiiiiiiii :·3 Bueno, decir que aquí está la continuación, y que... creo que hubo confusión. Ed NO tiene una hermana gemela. Ed es la versión masculina de Emma. En esta historia, en vez de haber Emma, hay Ed._

_Y ahora... a leer!_

* * *

_Waking up I see that everything is okay_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

_I think about the little things that make life great_

Despierto sobresaltada por esa horrible pesadilla. Miro hacia todos lados, y pronto veo una cabecita rubia sobre mi pecho. Está vivo. Está conmigo.

Me levanto y me asomo. Lo veo dormir apaciblemente en su cunita. Ha sido una noche terrible, pero al final, tanto ellos como yo hemos podido descansar.

Mi respiración se calma, todo está bien. Pienso en esto. Mi novio, mi hijo... Todo lo que siempre quise. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

No cambiaría nada de esto. Es lo mejor que me podría haber pasado

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

Me aferro a este maravilloso sentimiento. Su inocencia, su amor... el de ambos. Es la mejor etapa de mi vida, lo que siempre anhelé. Lo único que necesito.

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here_

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

Este es mi lugar en el mundo. Aquí no hay dolor, hay paz. Hay felicidad, risas, seguridad... Aquí soy fuerte y soy yo misma. Tengo muy claro que ellos son los que me hacen mejores personas.

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry_

Es un estado de felicidad extrema. Es todo tan hermoso... por un momento, creí que Ed había muerto. Que todas las peleas, todas las escapadas, todo por lo que luchamos se había esfumado. Pero sólo fue un mal sueño. Luego, despierto y me doy cuenta de que son ellos, mi verdadera familia, los que me hacen felices.

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry_

_It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry_

A veces, creo que solo es un sueño. Pero luego me doy cuenta de que es cierto. Es mi final feliz.

_This innocence is brilliant, it's so beautiful, it's so beautiful_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away_

_I need you now, it makes me wanna cry_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

* * *

Sé qu es corto pero, lo importante, es la calidad, no la cantidad. Muchísimas gracias por leer, y bueno, que paséis buenas noche :-*


End file.
